


Let's live Magic

by soranagino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soranagino/pseuds/soranagino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person if that the right person change us all <br/>so lets go and make the most of today are time is percious they say and i want to spend it all with you<br/>As she goes on the train she know that will be hard job but she most do it she need to find the divine stone before the evil and she need to hide in the best possible way shewill be one of the pupils she need to hide the secret <br/>she is not whp she look like and she is everything but innoccent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's live Magic

**Where shuold i begin the story?**

well there is multipul universes she coe from different one but she already travel in several other universes

she have a mission protect all universes against evil and she has given a quest to collect divine stone and bring new figther to her army

so she is here in a mission but she is never alone she have a gardian agel with her

**back to story**

"well here we are so strange a world that is acctualy have magic and most of people dont know about it" she said

"well yhea are you ready?" her angel asked "yhea sure i am not a little girl nyx i am almost 20 she reaply

"i know that but remember here you are just 13 we have lucky that you look like one" he said with a big smile

and sadly that was true she was very small she was very sick an need to hide oth facts

as she took the train for hogwortss she look for harry and ron cabin she new that remus will be there as well

she choose to came to the third year when she found them she look at them for a moment and them sayd

"hello i am tami nice to meeet you i will be join in this year to hogworts and i will be gryffindor may i have a seat?"

of course she new what he neeed to do "sure i am harry potter' siad harry shiking her hand "and i am ron weasly nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you both may i close the door i need to talk to you for something really important" they look worry but nodded

she close the door "well you my dont know me but i know you very well your past and your future i came here to help you there will be many things i need to do for you lots of chages in the futre i need to change them so they will not happen"

"Wait your from the futre?" ask ron scared

"not accactly i am from another dimantion where your life is writie and that why i know the futre"

"sounds really weird " said harry "and we should trust you ?" ask ron

"you need me us i need you i am your friend i will never hurt you only protect you"

"ok why you need us?" asked harry a bit shocked

' i need your help cus i am really sick with a fatal illnes taht cannot be cured i know that is fatal in any dimantion cus i  have told so by my gardian angel nyx that lookn afther me most of the time "

"sure... can we see hi-" "yes you do my friend" nyx jumped from no where

"goddness what ?...." harry exclaimd "yes that m nyx is my name i am tami gardian but i canot always look at her and i cannot be see to others that will rise questions "

heb took a breath " that why i need you to protect her she cannopt have a sisher in public"

tami look and said " if we are n class or with people and i start to act strange and maybe have blood in my hand hide me away and quick"

"do you think you can help her?" ask nyx "yes we think so she look nice .. i mean we can help" harry blashed

tami gigled and siad " there is some stuff that i need to tell you a lots acctualy but niot now and here"

the train suddnly stop remus sat by harry side but did not woke up "whats going on?" ask ron shaking

"a demantor is up on the trai to look for sirius black just wait" everything start to freeze around them

as she excpected the demantor came and start to hurt harrty in few sconds remus woke up

she look at him and he took his wand and took her own and said "especto patronum"

the demantor leaved harry pass out and remus look amzed

"harry friend wake up" said ron with a worry expretion "harry open your eyes" said tami\

as harry slowly open is eyes remus giv him something "eat this will make you feel better its chocolate"

"thanks " said harry "i need to say that i wassuprise that you new patronum magic well i need to talk to the drive i will see you"

us reus left " you new it gonna happend ?" asl harrylooking at her

"yes i new and the yell you have ear that was your mm when she was killed"

"was she?" ron ask"demantor making us klive are worst moments" she said queitly

as soon as they arrive to hogworts they want to eat


End file.
